leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Alternate Playstyle for Teemo
Okay so we all know the currently very popular build on teemo, the On-hit build. This build makes teemo very proactive and causes him to act more like a marksman like it says on his role. the bad thing about this is that teemo does not have the range to be a Marksman. he currently has a range of 500, if you ask which champions are in this category limitng it to marksmen, they are Kog'maw, Lucian, Sivir and Kindred. Please note other ranged champions here are Gnar and Jayce. if you notice all these champions have self defense mechanisms, Kog'Maw has his range increase and Slow trail, Lucian has his Relentless Pursuit, Sivir has her Spell Shield and On the Hunt skill, Kindred has her Dance of Arrows and Lamb's Respite, Jayce has his Thundering Blow and Acceleration Gate and Gnar has his Hop and Hyper Skill. Teemo's Defense Mechanisms consists of his Mushrooms, Move Quick and a Blind dart that is easily countered by any Caster (AD or AP). if you don't notice in most scenario's you'd rather go with the other champions since they have a greater chance of surviving enemy encounters. Now, Most people will hate what i say but I miss the Old Teemo where he was played more as a scout or an assassin lying in wait for his victim, but due to nerfs to his Ultimate, Mainly being the duration and ap scaling being halved, this is not recommended because the shrooms would expire before you get to do anything. So you maybe asking, what is the alternate playstyle you can play besides On-hit teemo with AP teemo being nearly unviable? Well, most likely some people have tried this but its not on the list of Teemo builds so I'd like so put my hat in the ring and call it my own since I really don't see any other teemo player in my region playing it. I call it Anti-seige Teemo, This build mainly abuses Teemo's Mushrooms making them viable and being able to put 25 mushrooms on the field comapred to Full AP Teemo's 15 Mushrooms. Now these mushrooms only last 5 minutes but the ammo charge is affected by CDR and with 40% CDR gives teemo 11 seconds to his Ammo charge which again this does not really last very long. so what do i do? I was inspired by reading messages and helping my friend on this Wiki. The Ultimate Defender kinda struck me as something teemo can be very good at. So I tried this and let me say in solo queue this can get very funny. You will be forced to play more passively and will give you more room to kill. most if not all the enemy laners will buy Oracle's to counter you mushrooms. why is this important? because your team wins the vision war. what happens if they don't well you most likely mushroom them. but what makes this playstyle different from Full AP Teemo. Well with this teemo, even if you are top or jungle you will be going mid most of the time, meaning try to get mid this will not work if you are not mid, well it can work but you will go mid later on so you're better off starting mid. what will you do plant mushrooms in the middle of the mid lane, this is where it gets a little complicated. you're team has to work together in pressuring mid lane. the enemy team can't move forward due to the mushrooms and if they destroy the mushrooms, all 25 of them it would take time and effort that they may not have. unable to push mid lane your team will be able to do a better job. if they go in to the field without sweeping, please make sure you are waiting at the side during the fog of war where they cannot see you, they get mushroomed and your team can take advantage of this opportunity or well you can and kill any sqyuishy that gets caught out. The Reason I play this way is because it forces your enemies to change tactics or mindset. your goal is not to kill or push with this playstyle your goal is defend and delay. you take kills when granted to to you by the enemy and with a team that understand what you are doing they will pressure mid lane by pushing and going back when all enemies are there. it forces the enemy to go to the long lanes such as top or bottom to push with the mid lane being completely unviable. a 1,3,1 strategy will fail since most of the time any person in mid lane would get mushroomed and going all mid and teamfighting would cause them to take too much damage. and in all honestly you only need 12 mushrooms in mid lane and you can put the rest in the enemy jungle entrances close to the baron pit. this will give your team a warning. this type of teemo playstyle is supportive in a way that is annoying. the quickest way to win is always to push mid lane make that tactic unviable and that is when things start to get hard. so what do you think of this playstyle? I know the on-hit one is popular with the current teemo but i just wanted to share and show you my teemo build and the way i play him. so if you could kindly comment and think of ways to defeat this. (Please note that saying Pink wards and Oracles is not an actual way to beat this. why? because i want you to find them and waste your time attacking mushrooms while i keep planting and my teammates keep pushing or try to ambush you while you are removing the mushrooms.) Things to note Masteries 18|12|0 - Taking Expose Weakness/Oppressor/ DeathFire Touch - Taking Secret Stash/ Meditation/Dangerous Game Runes Red - 9x Magic Penetration Blue - 3x Ability Power - 6x Cooldown per Level Yellows - 9x Ability Power Purple - 3x Ability Power Leveling Order 1) Noxious Trap - Take Whenever 2) Blinding Dart - get this whenever available 3) Toxic Shot - After Blinding Dart put one level in pre-6 (You won't be auto-attacking much but when you do you will want this to hit like a truck) 4) Move Quick - After Toxic Shot put one level pre-6 Items - > Build Path Liandry's Torment Sorcerer's Boots Morellonomicon Zhonya's Hourglass/ Lich Bane Void Staff/ Rylai's Crystal Scepter Rabadon's Deathcap Please Note: for the one's with two options I always recommend going for the first item than the one beside it. This does not require you to snowball, the items above are pretty cheap compared to the Full AP or On-hit build. all you have to do is farm and last hit during the laning phase. in all honesty in the games i play i don't really go back till level 8. thats if i do not die. by the time teamfights start you should be able to get money via support on mushrooms or assassination plays in mid lane. Also most if not all people in solo queue have already been programmed to think push mid = win. so this really acts in you favour and in most games the enemy team are too late to notice this strategy of mine. and we basically win everytime as long as we don't initiate and just bait them in. Category:Blog posts